yoursolarsystemfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiiro
Hiiro ''' is a M4V type star. The stars seems to have three known planets and a known dwarf planet; Two of the planets are habitable and the remaining is a gas giant. The dwarf planet is a cold, rocky place. It is a uniquely kind of a solar system for a red dwarf. It is also not so far away from Gliese 1337 as well, which also harbors life. History The history is not well known, but some suggest it failed to grow any bigger. A theory is that there was once a yellow dwarf near the system, and took most of the gas. After it had exploded, some of the gas now harbor in the Hiiro system, which now formed the Outer Belt. Another theory is that, it loss hydrogen and helium by an unknown brown dwarf. However, such theory that the planets would be unstable. It is quite the same with Sol and Nemesis theory. Structure The structure of the system is pretty simple. The planets are about 0.2 AU from the star to 0.75. Beyound 5 AUs, the Outer Belt can be found. There is also possibilities of a dwarf planet, or maybe even a stable rocky planet! Planets The planets of the rocky ones, Keiyu and Raia, are situated near 0.2 AU and 0.32 AU. Both of them has a number of moons, and they seem to have life on one another, with about the same advanced technology. The gas giant, Rakin, has a purplish appearance and has an elliptical orbit, with 0.5 to 0.9 AU. The moons of Rakin, such as Hanui, seems to have liquid water on and below the surface, with that there might be a possibility of primitive water life. Outer Belt and Dwarf Planets The Outer Belt is a large asteroid belt stretching from 2 AU to about 25 AU. The belt seems to only have one dwarf planet, Sako. However, there might be also suggestion of two more dwarf planets with names like Mio and Shani. The formation of the Outer Belt could be that the belt was formed by a nova. The debate of the formation is still going on, however. Beyond the Outer Belt The two civilizations know what is beyond the Outer Belt, but there is a theory that an invisible brown dwarf might harbor there. Such object could already mess up the Outer Belt, or that it has a long period orbit. Excluding that, it is much known that some long period comet might stretch far out. Beyond the whole system is a number of gas, dust, and such. The Gliese 1337 system, the nearest star system, is at 3.2 light years from us. The planets, Keiyu and Raia, might known about the neighboring system. Life The life on Keiyu and Raia is not so different from each other, as both planets have diplomatic relationship. They usually have the will to share their technology and help each other one each problems. Both made an alliance not so long ago, so the two planets will not declare war on each other. They seemed to have explored most of the galaxy, and made colonies near the planetary systems. It is said they have contacts with other civilizations, but it is unknown if it is true or not. Joint Programs The two planets have a joint program named Hiiro Space Administration. Log Files *87.6 The system is 'pushed' by using the technology it had created not so long ago. The system is now close to the Ixan Binary system. *87.6 A crash site/U.F.O crash was found on a long-period comet near KM-56. It is currently not confirmed if it belongs to the system or not. *87.7 Hiiro sent a message to the Ixan Binary system. *87.7 Hiiro sent a message to the KM-56 system. Trivia *The name "Hiiro" is the Japanese word for "Scarlet". In 1000 AD, the two planets sent messages across the galaxies to the future country of Japan. Understanding their language, they called their language 'Japanese' and named the country 'Japan' in honor of their existence and the first life to be found outside the Solar System. *It is possible that Earthlings might visit the system in the future, but this is not the case as they will have to wait for a few hundred years to go. *The system have seemed to be not so old, formed about two to one billion years ago. Roleplay 87.8 Oi oi! Koko de, Cirno ni i~tsu chatta no!? - '''Furan. Cirno? Kanojo wa Ixra shisutemu ka nani ka ni narudarou to itta. - Flandre. Anata wa sono koto nitsuite yoroshiidesu ka...〜 - Marisa. Category:Planets with life Category:Planets with civilizations Category:Systems Category:Systems with life Category:Systems with civilizations Category:Hiiro